1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image data correcting device, a color image data correcting method, and a color correction table producing program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior art, a medium recording a color-correction-table producing program including a step of calculating the correction correspondence relationship for changing the color-image data mentioned above so that the printed result of the standard color intended by the color-image data may be acquired based on the actual colorimetry data for printed results based on the color image data of a plurality of predetermined color gradation values for colorimetry (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open 2000-209450).
According to the present invention, when a calibration is made to ensure that a printed result with same colors would be outputted when printed on the basis of the color image data of same color gradation values between the objective printer and the standard printer, corrected actually measured color data are generated respectively by using a prescribed correction coefficient for a plurality of actually measured color data acquired by measuring color patches. Then, the corrected actually measured color data and the standard color data are contrasted, a combination with the minimum number of errors is identified, and the color gradation value of the standard color data and the color gradation value of the actually measured data mentioned above are correlated. And a table wherein corrected color gradation values that should be given to obtain printed results matching the standard color data in the desired gradation values are correlated for all the gradation values is produced by referring to the correspondence relationship of a plurality of combinations of color gradation values thus acquired and by using the predetermined interpolation formula.
According to the prior art, primary information called color gradation values have been used as a parameter in the interpolation treatment for obtaining corrected color gradation values corresponding to the total color gradation values. In addition, due to errors contained in the actually measured color data, the corrected actually measured color data derived from such actually measured color data containing errors by using a correction coefficient that contains errors. Therefore, corrected color gradation values have been acquired on the basis of one-dimensional information containing errors, and there has been a room for improvement with respect to the improvement of calibration precision.